


Trolls, Bergen and Harry?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have d are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy?





	1. Chapter one

Trolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- This is for my cousin and while it will be a very slow update story I will do my best to keep it up. Also, if anyone like this idea and wants to make their own version of it they are free to do so, I'm sure Jayjay, even if that isn't her name on here, would love to read it.

** Chapter one **

Harry, had to get away, he just had to escape in some way; get as far away as he could from everything that was happening. That had happened. Just finally find a way he could be completely and utterly lost from everything in one way or another.

Because honestly, he just couldn't take it anymore, hadn’t been able to for a while now if Harry was really truthful to himself. But know Harry knew, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, that if things stayed the way there were now, that sooner or later he would not only break but completely and utter shatter beyond all repair. If he wasn't like that already. Something which Harry wasn’t completely sure about.

Especially now that they were all gone, and there was no way they would be coming back. Especially since his rocks, the very thing that had help keep him floating, were no long there to hold him up from drowned in the sea that made up the wizarding world and its expectations of him; like they had been doing for him for so long.

To make it even worse for Harry, the wizarding world keep pressuring him to move on and do what they wanted him to do. Without giving him any time to simply mourn the fact that they were actually gone, that they were now dead; that they had been cruelly cut from his life in such a brutal fashion. 

And boy did Harry wanted nothing more than to collapse to his knees and mourn for them…and perhaps never get up again once he did so. Yet not once was Harry allowed to actually do so, not once was he allowed to morn for the very few that cared for Harry Potter and not the Boy-who-lived that the rest of the wizarding world saw him as.

They, being the very few people in this world that Harry and like just mentioned some of the very few people who actually saw the real Harry as he really was. Not only that but they were also one of the very few people that Harry found himself getting along with. And this wasn’t only in the wizarding world, but the entire world altogether.

Making it so that they were also the only people that Harry willingly called his own family. Seeing as the only real actual blood family Harry had venomously hated him; something which he returned with an equal amount of loathing directed at them. Making it so his blood was really no family of his, despite how much some may argue against that.

Hell, those that he had willingly called his family had been the whole reason Harry had fought, and eventual won, again Voldemort in the beginning. In fact, it had only been for them that Harry had come back from the dead to finish the Dark lord one and for all to begin with. Only to be nearly crushed as he found out that he shouldn’t have come back at all seeing as it was actually too late to save to ones he had been fighting for all along once he had done so.

Them being Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Tonks and of course his little sister in all but blood little Luna Lovegood. All who had died sometime during the final battle, two of which actually dying in Harry's very arms while he desperately tried to save them but was unable to as he didn’t know enough healing spells to be able to heal them enough to save them from all the damage they had suffered through.

And all whom Harry hadn't been able to mourn for in the least bit. Unable to even go to their funerals as the press tried to overwhelm him when he attempted to go. Keeping him from going as Harry respected his family, and those morning for them, too much to allow the vultures that were the press into the funeral to ruin it; like Harry knew they would do if they were there. So, no, Harry hadn't been able to grief for any of them, nor had he had any time to come to terms with anything that had happened since then.

In fact, all that had happened to Harry, was that now that the Dark lord was at long last gone for good, was that the wizarding world keep pressuring Harry to become pretty much the figure head they wanted him to be; that or become their little weapon they could point and fire at anyone they thought had wronged them in some way. 

This was something Harry wasn't willing to become in the least bit, and something that was one of the leading reasons why Harry wanted to get away from it all. In fact, other than the deaths of his family that still haunted him, this was one of the main of the reasons why Harry was now willing to do pretty much anything to get away from it all; and perhaps find his true family once more while he was at it.

Seeing as Harry knew he couldn't deal with everything that was going on much longer without either breaking or lashing out in some way. And he honestly didn't want to chance, no matter how small it maybe, becoming even remotely close to what him and his family had fought against for so long; didn't want to become similar to what his family had died trying to stop.

Which is what lead Harry to where he currently was at the moment, standing in front of the veil of death having knocked out any, and all, of the Ministry employees that had tried to stop him from getting to it in the first place. 

Not, that it had been really difficult to do so see as there had been so few guards in the ministry in the first place; the minster once again haven gotten overconfident now that there was a dark lord to worry about. Not to mention, that Harry had been trained by the best of best in both the wizarding world and muggle world, on pure fighting and survival to best help win the war they were in; while the guards themselves seemed to be barley trained at all. Something again that made Harry feel disgust for the ministry it was as if they honestly didn't try and always expected someone else to do things for them. Which given how they treated him Harry wasn’t sure if he was that far off with the idea.

But that was beside the point, all that matter to Harry right now was that currently he was where he wanted to be. Not to mention that, as it was, there was absolutely no one there to stop him from doing what he was planning on doing; had been planning on doing for a while now. Which was going through the veil, like his Godfather had, and finally joining the rest of his family in death; where he could finally be at peace with them at long last. Something Harry knew the wizarding world didn’t want for him, seeing as they weren’t done using him yet.

Feeling that going through the veil was the best way to do this and wanting nothing more than to be with those he called family once more Harry opened his arms in an almost hug like fashion before letting himself freely fall into the veil of death. A peaceful smile finally making its way on his previously emotionless looking face as he did so.

Only things didn't go as Harry had wanted, as he had desperately hoped that they would, because as he fell into the veil, which Harry felt would finally give him what he wanted, he found himself being slammed in to from behind by three very familiar and very much hated items. Items Harry had taken special care to get rid of several different times before and had thought he had finally at long last lost.

What had slammed into Harry back had been the so called deadly Hallows that were said to have been handed to mortals by death itself; a cloak of invisibility, a wand if untold power and a stone that let you see the spirits of the dead. 

Seeing this and seeing them actually sinking into him becoming part of him, as he fell into the veil Harry knew that things weren't going to go the way he wanted. Instinctively know this and knowing that the Hallows would never be parted from him once they were fully integrated with him, Harry desperately tried to catch himself before he fully fell into the veil. Realizing deep within him that he wouldn't like where whatever was happening was going to lead to but found himself too late to actual stop himself from falling. Leaving Harry cursing himself silently as he fully fell into the veil.

So now worried about just what was going to happen to him, and strongly getting the feeling that he wasn't going to be see his family like he wanted Harry watched as the Ministry of magic disappears from his view, as he was enclosed in the pitch-black darkness that made up the supposed veil of death.

Knowing this, yet at the same time not being able to stop himself from hoping that his gut feeling was wrong, Harry began to fight against the hold he could feel the Hallows were trying to take on him. Began to fight with all his might as the three cured object began to tie themselves permanently to him. Only to fail as he felt them latch on, as well as into, his magical core and merge completely into it, making it so he could never really lose them again; as his magical core was something that was tied to his very soul. Meaning that even if he did somehow die the three Hallows would follow him even in death itself.

Harry as he felt this couldn't stop himself from passing out, from both the fact the Hallows had merged with him in a way that he would never be parted from them and the actual feeling of said hallows merging with him. 

As he did this Harry couldn't help but hope, that against all odds, when he did wake back up it would be to see his family by his side once more; however foolish said hope may have seemed to some. After all it was the only hope that he had, the only one he had for a long time now.

Harry found himself suddenly waking up to a really bright light shining directly on his face, as well as the smell of what he was pretty sure was lavender flowers; or if not that something really close to it.

Not that Harry really cared at the moment just what the smell was exactly because right then all he really cared about was getting that annoying glaring light out of his face. So, groaning slightly Harry slowly sat up and placed a hand in front of his face to protect his face from what he could now see was the brightly shining almost high noon sun; glaring directly on his face.

That is when Harry remembered several different things at once. For one, and really the least important when it came down to it, Harry remembered that it had been around eleven o'clock at night the last time he had checked. Which meant that there really shouldn't be a sun shining in his face at the moment, or in the sky at all for that matter. Seeing he was pretty sure several hours hadn’t past since the last time he had been outside.

Speaking of which, that brought up fact two, he had been in the ministry of magic stepping into the veil of death, so even if it had been a time where the sun should be shining he shouldn't even be outside to see said sun; let alone be able to smell any flowers remotely similar to Lavender. Seeing as there really weren’t any Lavender flowers anywhere near the Ministry, seeing as it was too busy a place for the Flowers to be grown there.

Then finally three when he had entered the veil those twice damned Hallows had somehow merged with his core and Harry was sure he felt something change about him before he had passed out. A change Harry knew had to be a big one because Harry swore to himself that he had even felt changes occurring while he had been unconscious.

Realizing this, Harry leaped up from the grassy ground he had been laying on. Determined to find out just what had happened to him, wondering all the while just what type of changes having the three hallows merge into your core could cause as he did so. 

After Harry jumped up he had expected to fall down quickly back to the ground, on his feet, so he could find the nearest reflective surface to get a quick glimpse of himself before he continued with his previous mission; finding a way to either find or join his family.

Only things didn't go quite like Harry had expected when after giving himself a small push off the ground to get up from it he suddenly found himself a lot high then he thought he would be. Not only that but floating softly instead of falling down like gravity usually demanded; like he had expected to when he had first jumped up.

Feeling this Harry decided that at the moment it would probably be best to see just what had changed about him. Just what had made it, so he was floating and whatever else there may be different about him then searching around himself to find out just where he currently was. After all, it was better to be safe than sorry and who knows what having something unknown could do if he didn't know about them. Something which was a rather hard learned lesson during the war.

So, even if Harry desperately wanted to search around himself to see if any of his family was nearby; if this was somehow a place of death like the train station had been after he had let Voldemort kill him. Like part of him desperately wished it was, after all it didn’t look like too bad a place to spend his undead life, right?

Yet, even as he thought this Harry knew in his hearts of hearts that he was in complete and utter denial and was just simply putting off finding out that what his gut was screaming at him was actually true. That his gut feeling had been right since the before he had even fully fallen through the veil; that he wasn't going to be with his family by the time all this was said and done.

Ignoring this feeling and pushing the despair he had been feeling further back in his mind, Harry put all his focus into see what had changed about him. To see just what going through the veil, while having the hallows merging with him, had done to him.

What Harry saw when he did this left him stunned and actually falling from the air he had been gently floating in for the last minute or so. Because what Harry saw when he finally did look at himself was, well the biggest and most noticeable difference was that he was no long human but some type of light green skinned being; seeing as the new color tone his skin had taken was the very first thing Harry had noticed.

Harry after falling noticed even more about himself, like the fact he had wings that he had somehow missed until now. Wings that looked to him to be nearly twice the length of his now pale green arms and looked to be bigger then he actual was from the direction he was looking at them. 

Wings that Harry swore looked stunning as they seemed to almost glitter in the sun light and looked quite similar to how butterfly wings looked. These wings were primarily a bright green and black color, though with the sun shining on it the way it was Harry swore he saw swirls of gold hidden in the green of his wings.

Not only that but after taking in more details of his wings Harry could tell that they looked to have glaring eyes on the back of them, which Harry was sure a defense mechanism that some butterflies actually had on their wings, and as he touched thing Harry felt a slight tingle in his fingers as a soft powder came from the wings. Feeling this powder Harry suddenly knew that it was a form of both attack and defense if he wanted it to be; how exactly Harry was too sure about. But he knew it was there if he needed. He just would need to figure how what type as well as how many that there may be.

Not only that but now that he was on the ground Harry noticed that he had also shrunk, and Harry didn't mean he had lost a couple of the precious inches that he had finally gained over years; after several years of grueling training and potions requirements. But the fact that somehow, he had gone from being a good five foot eight to maybe five inches tall all together; if that.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but curse slightly he had fought hard to get to the height he had been and now he was shorter than he had ever been. To make thing even stranger Harry could now see that his hair had also changed as well becoming similar to his wings in color, except almost opposite in color arrangement being mainly black with strips of green, which now that Harry looked like it almost looked similar to leafy vines interwinding in his hair; but as he touched them Harry found only his own hair there. 

Though that wasn’t the only change his hair had gone through now it was wilder looking then ever not to mention longer then he had ever managed to make is hair grown; falling down to below his shoulder blades in wild waves that seemed to twist and turn in random directions. Looking all the will like it almost had a mind of its own yet seemed to really suit the new look Harry now had at the same time.

Taking all of these changes in Harry knew that he was in no way was he human, and on top of that there was no way he was still in the wizarding world, because whatever he was wasn't a creature from that world; at least not any known one. Not as far as he knew that is.

Knowing this Harry couldn't help but look around to see if there was anyone else around him or anything he could recognize. Seeing that he was in what most would consider a very lovely, very lively forest theming with life Harry suddenly knew, he knew that without a shadow of doubt in his mind that the veil hadn't done as he had hoped it would have. He knew seeing all of this he could no longer keep on denying what he already knew. Despite how ever much he wished he could.

Once he realized this Harry felt the emotions that he had been trying his best to push back into the back of his mind rush forward, like water after a damn broke, and then before Harry could stop it he felt himself be overwhelmed by the emotions.

He felt as he was going to be crushed by the overwhelming feeling of both defeat and depression at his failure to find his family once more. As everything he had been feeling before he had even jumped through the veil seemed to double leaving nothing but negative feelings consuming Harry's mind; leaving him with only the thoughts that he had failed.

As Harry was drowning in these emotions could only watch with dead eyes and a small bitter smile barely on his face as his wings, the stunning black and green wings he had just found out about, slowly began to drain of all their colors. Leaving them to be a dull grey and white colors then what they had been; before turning rather ragged on the edges instead of the smooth curves and curls that there had been before. In fact, to Harry's apathetic eyes they now looked more like the wings of moth, then the butterfly like wings they had been before. A rather beaten and aged moth at that.

Harry as he watching this noticed that it wasn't only his wings that had lost color but he himself seemed to have lost his color as well turning grey and white; even the very clothes he had been wearing when he had gone through the veil in the first place, lost their colors as well.

As he saw this Harry could only give a very bitter smirk and think at least now his colors reflected how he truly felt and without his family he never really wanted to be in color again; that he didn't deserve to have any color in his life for living while they had all died. After all, if they couldn't have colors then why should he?

But even as Harry noticed all of this, even as he began to pass out from the pure mental stress of everything that had happened to him. He missed several things. One of them being something about himself that he really shouldn’t have missed and the second being the fact he wasn’t exactly alone the clearing he had been in; at least he wasn’t anymore.


	2. AN-Please help!?

Hey sorry, to say this isn't an update like you probably want.  But on that note, I am working on the next chapter right now and trying to figure things out, but I need the readers option kind of note.  So please review and answers this so I can get the next chapter up for this story (as well as several others I am working on) as fast as possible.  
Okay first should Harry be a fairy or maybe a winged troll like he currently is? If he is a fairy, then they would be closely related to trolls but not have the same exact powers as them. This would also mean his looks changes a little with his Hair not standing upwards like a troll’s seeing as he wouldn't have the hair powers the trolls have. Which would mean some minor changes to the very end of the fist chapter as well as the picture choses for the cover of this story.  
But in return for not have the hair power trolls would have, a fairy Harry would have his magic shift toward nature growth meaning he have some control over plants or something similar to that. With a weakness for cold Iron, meaning he would find it hard to do magic or even be in something made of cold Iron.  
In either one if he is a winged troll, which he would have the hair powers of the trolls, or as a Fairy his wings are going to have a poison powder on them. Two powders for two colors. One would be a sleeping powder that smells like a mix between lavender and chamomile and usually knock out people instantly (though it depends on the size of the being in question.) the second is another one I would like you help with seeing as I am not sure what it should be. Seeing as the sleeping powder can be seen as defense/offense in certain cases I wonder should the second powder be more offences/powerful/deadly or be a sort of healing powder that can actual heal other’s wounds or something similar to that?  
 And with like how it seems in Trolls while Harry is grey his powers will not be as powerful as his depression is partially blocking him from his powers.    
Also do you have any idea if there should be any pairing in this? If so who do you think should be together. I am thinking of Harry and Branch being like brothers and Branch ending up with Poppy like he did in the movie, but I am unsure about this or any of the other things so please let me know your opinion.


	3. chapter three

Trolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

Polls 

These polls are not on the home page

** Harry’s wings should have what type of powder on them. **

parlaying poison (instead of sleeping)-2

deadly poison cause of the Basalisk-1

extremely strong sleeping powder-3

Other?

** What type of pairing, if there should be a pairing should be in this story? **

No pairing but Poppy/branch-1

Harry/Creek-2

Guy diamond/Harry-1

Other?

** Also do you think Harry should be able to sing? What he should sound like? I was going with androgynous like but Not sure? **

Ideas?

** Chapter two **

                Harry once more found himself groaning lightly as he woke up, from passing out. Though this time when he found himself waking up he did it a lot quicker then he had last time; seeing as he felt himself moving.

 Something which had him wide awake and ready to lash out at who ever had been moving him not even a second after he realized just what was going on. A left over from the war that Harry never wanted to lose; seeing as it has saved his live several times before.

                Or at least he would have lashed out if he hadn’t heard a sooth voice speak up to him from beside him and had his very magic, which now that he noticed it felt a whole lot different then what it usually did, tell him that the person moving him had a very gentle, protective spirit about it. Feeling this aura and having learned to trust his magic over the years Harry began to slowly relax, while at the same time remaining aware enough to protect himself if anything happened.

                However, it seemed that who ever was carrying him had realized he had woken up and was equally aware of what Harry was doing because no sooner had Harry awaken then there was a warm chuckle before a voice began to speak to him.

                “No need to be frightened young fairy, no one will hurt you here. After all you’re among use trolls, and with use trolls no one is left behind. Especially not someone so young as you!” Harry hearing this couldn’t help it as his curiosity caused his eyes his eyes snapped open. Maybe he could get some answers on just what he was here. After all answer were the only things he had, seeing as he couldn’t have his family like he originally wanted.

                Once Harry opened his eyes he saw that he wasn’t actually being held by anyone like he had originally thought he was, at least not in the traditional since of being carried in someone else arms. But, instead he was being carried by what looked to be a large mane of bright pink hair. Pink hair that, as Harry’s eyes followed it, belonged to a lighter pink skinned man.  Who looked to be a good bit taller than Harry new form was; as well as a good bit thicker and muscular looking the Harry thought he currently was.

 A man, whom Harry figured from what he had just said was a troll, that had bright blue eyes as well as a crown on top of his head. A troll who seeing that Harry was now looking at him instead of pretending to sleep gave him a warm smile before starting to speak once more as Harry now icy green eyes stared piercingly at him.

                “Well young one, I see your no longer pretending to sleep on me, now are you?” This was said in a joking voice as if the troll was trying to let Harry know he meant no harm. It wasn’t working, and Harry felt his eyes narrow, even if he was being held in the man’s hair he wasn’t going to let himself be treated like a child nor was he going to let the one person who seemed to have the answers he wanted get away. So, with that in mind Harry answered this troll, his voice coming out a lot more airy and musical then he thought it would; surprising Harry slightly as he spoke.

                “Who are you? Why do you have me? Where are you taking me? Why did you call me a Fairy, is that what I am? And why do you keep calling me Young one?” These list of question, and what some of the questions asked, not to mention the tone they were said in, caused the troll carrying Harry to pause slightly before he gave a sad sympathetic look to Harry. Causing said male to fight baring his teeth in distrust at the troll looking at him, before the Troll decided to answer the questions that had just been asked of him. Actually, stopping his movements and letting Harry down from his hair as he did so, so that Harry could look more clearly at him as he did so.

                “I’m sorry I should have introduced myself earlier, I didn’t mean to frighten you little one. MY name is Peppy, king Peppy; king of the trolls. One of my trolls had seen you pass out in the clearing earlier and had quickly ran to get me to make sure you were okay. I’m taking you to our tree home, so I can make sure that your okay, after all turning grey isn’t good for any type of being be they troll or fairy.” Here King Peppy’s sympathetic look grew even sadder and he got an almost distant look in his eyes before he shook his head slightly and went back to looking at Harry; this time looking a bit more confused as he finished answering the rest of Harry’s question.

                “As for why I called you a Fairy, that is what you are. Surely you know, that right?” This earned King Peppy a slight blush as well as a glare that let the Troll in question know that, no Harry didn’t actually know that. Seeing that the King’s eyes went wider before he spoke up.

                “Oh well then…. I can assure you that we trolls have several books on Fairies that can help you figure more about yourself if that is what you would like…and as for while I keep calling you young one. Well, what else would I call a small child then young one or little one especially when I don’t know their name?” This last bit caused Harry’s brain to temporarily freeze, what did this King Peppy mean when he called Harry a child. Yes, Harry may be young, only eighteen. but he certain wasn’t a child. At least he hadn’t been.

                This last thought kept Harry quite as he thought on just what it could mean, and as he lost himself in his thoughts Harry found himself beginning to move on automatic.  Silently follow King Peppy as he led him toward what the king called the home tree; not wanting to be carried by his hair if he could help it. It felt too restricting to Harry, seeing as he never really liked being pinned and being wrapped in that hair felt too much like being pinned down to Harry’s mind.  

                Lost in thought, both on the fact that he could be a child once more and the fact that he was apparently a creature called a fairy, which looked a lot different from the fairies in the wizarding world, Harry didn’t really react when they got to where King Peppy had been leading them.

He really didn’t react much as he was lead up into a tree nor did he really react much to what was going around or to the numerous very colorful being, trolls, that were staring wide eyed at him and his wings; whispering about another grey one echoing around him.

 No Harry didn’t react to much At least not until King Peppy placed a book a thick book in front of him that had a picture of a being that looked similar to him before he had lost his colors on the cover.

                “It’s a bit dry and doesn’t have a lot of pictures in like most of the books here. But it is the most informative books we have on Fairies and should be able to answer the question you have little one. Maybe then you’ll be a bit more comfortable after finding a little bit more about yourself and be more willing to open up little one.”

Harry hearing this did two things. One he swore to get a good look in a mirror, instead of looking down at himself like he had in the clearing where he had first woken up, so he can see just how young he currently looked; because there was no way the king would treat him the way he was if he still looked the eighteen years old he had been. And two he got up to the table where King Peppy had place the book, so he could read it.

                It took Harry a bit to actually find the information on Fairies seeing as he was also looking up the information he could find out about trolls in the book he was given. Wanting to know about the being he was currently surrounded by. But he did eventual find out the information the book had on what he had turned into and this what Harry read.

**_ Fairies  _ **

_These creatures are known both for their beauty as well as their connection to nature and its elements; each connection depending on the fairy in question. Though it is said that a fairy’s appearance often reflects how strong a connection they have to nature as well as just what element they have the strongest connection with. But this hasn’t proven to be completely correct._

_However, because of how rare fairies are it can be said that even by Trolls, who are said to have one of the closet connections to the fairies, do not know everything about the reclusive creature. Even more so no then ever seeing as Fairies haven’t been sited in over twenty years._

_But what is knows is that these beings are closely tied to their emotions and their very being reflects this at times; similar to how trolls do. Meaning that when these beings are overwhelmed by their emotions, or rather their negative emotions they can and will lose their colors becoming grey, white and black. Again, similar to trolls, a moment of true happiness or an act of true love can bring back their colors back._

_These beings have a lot of similarities to trolls, this is because there is a relation between trolls and Fairies. Seeing as both Trolls and Fairies are cousin branch between the two. By this I mean that Trolls and fairies have several similarities between the pairs as well as differences._

_Though in the past there have been families and pairings between both Trolls and fairies; showing that truly love can help with everything. So, they are not too far apart as to not being able to have children together._

_The similarities between trolls and Fairies is that both trolls and fairies have strong connection to their emotions and are often happy and carefree. They both love to sing and are know more often then not have very lovely enchanting voice. Voice made to be heard singing. Both trolls and Fairies also feed mostly on fruits, and other sweets as they both need a high sugar content diet to live._

_On a much sadder note both Troll and fairies are often hunted down and eaten for their sweet taste, as well as the benefit others think they get from eater either of them. For while trolls are believed to give those who eat it true happiness is it believed that eating a fairy or at least the wings of the fairy, which would mean a slow death for the fairy in question, show you the face of your true love. This is one of the reasons why Fairies are so rare; most of them either died or were eaten before they could escape._

_The difference that are between the Trolls and the fairies aren’t numerous, but they are there, and the differences are rather big even with the small number of them. One of the largest differences between Trolls and Fairies is the main source of defense and attack between the two. For the trolls it is their long main of hair, while for the Fairies it would be their wings_

_A Troll’s hair can be used as a shield, as a way of camouflage, as a way to move around, to grab things, to pull things towards them, throw things away from them, as well as a way to attack; it is even used as a way to woo a mate. Their hair, like the wings of a Fairy, is a large part of their life and no Troll wants to lose their hair or in any way be unable to use their hair._

_When it comes to how Fairies use their wings they use them as a way of travel, as a way of defense, as way of offence, a smaller way of camouflage similar to how normal butterfly’s use their wings, and in some case as well as a way of healing. Their wings also play a big part of the wooing of their mates._

_When it comes to how the wings of a Fairy are used in offence, despite their fragile look, it is because fairy wings have a sort of powder on them that the fairy can call forward and have burst out of their wings when they want it to._

_These powders can be anything from a powerful poison, to sleeping powders, to powerful_ _Hallucinogen. There have even been extremely rare powders that can actually transform or shrink the being it hits making it that much less of a threat to the Fairy in question. This is how the wings can be used both offensively as well as defensively._

_However, similar to how a troll’s hair is, when the wings of a fairies are either badly wet or even pinned down in some way they cannot be used. This is why instinctively most Fairies do not like to get their wings wet, unless they feel safe where they are and are cleaning themselves or pinned down in any way. It makes them feel open and defenseless._

_One of the larger difference, and one of the weakness that Faires have that trolls do not have is the effect Cold Steel has on them. Cold steel will seriously weaken a Fairy and while in something made of cold steel a Fairy will not be able to access their magic. Not only that but if a Fairy is in anything made of cold steel for a long enough they will become seriously ill._

_Another difference would be the fact that due to the fairies need to fly, and have their wings carry them, Fairies are usually leaner in build then most Trolls; causing less strain on the wings of the fairies in question.  Though that is not to say that fairies are in any way weaker then trolls, as Fairies are equal in strength to that of Trolls. And more often the not like most creatures the strength of both fairies and trolls depend on just how they train it. A fairy who trains his body in strength would be strong then a Troll who doesn’t, and it would be the same the other way around._

_Fairies are winged beings that have wings similar to that of a Butterfly’s. However, unlike butterfly’s wings the fairy’s wings are nowhere near as fragile and are much stronger then they look. They are able to take much more damage, carry a lot more weight, and heal at a faster rate then one would think when looking on said wings._

_A third and final difference would be the fact that Fairies have a degree of magic that trolls do not, at least not outside their hair. Faires like mention earlier have a deep connection to nature or an element and often because of this they have a degree of control over said nature and/or element. Something that trolls do not have._

_Speaking of fairies wings these wings are a source of life for them, they are a way of defense, a way of offence and a way of life for the Fairy. It is said that if a Fairy loses their wings then they will lose their life not far after. This has been proven true as any Fairy who has lost their wings comes down with what they call sky sickness._

_This sky sickness causes the Fairy in question to lose all will to live and crave to be one with the sky like they could when they had their wings. Under sky sickness the fairy in question will lose all their color and become grey._

_But it should be noticed while all those who have sky sickness become grey, all those who are grey do not have sick sickness. Seeing as those with sky sickness eventually start to fade into nothing until their very body dissolves into the powder that had once been on their wings before they once and for all joining the sky they had so longed to become part of once more; this time in a much more permanent fashion._

_Fairies are strong on family connections and will often do anything for the ones they call family. At the same time, they do not deal well with losing said family nor do they forgive and forget like most others do; like with the trolls. One thing is certain given enough time and anger a fairy bad enough and you will end up with a grudge that will not be forgotten for a long time to come. You will invoke a fairy’s wrath and it isn’t something to take lightly._

_But other than the fact that fairies can hold a grudge for a long time Fairies are more often then not very friendly and nearly impossible to anger with a fuse longer then they are tall. Meaning by the time you get them angry enough to hold a grudge you most likely deserve it._

Harry after reading this and taking in everything that he had read had several things on his mind. One he needed to find out what happened to his magic, what this connection to nature was. That as see if he had an element he was tied to.

Then he needed to find out what the powders were on his wings were and think of ways said powders can be used. After that he would need to work on a way to find a way to work around his weakness. Before finding a place where he could survive and live seeing he didn’t see the King letting him die anytime soon.  

And finally, he really needed to get a mirror and see just how young he looked because if the sinking feeling his gut meant anything Harry got the feeling he currently looked a lot younger then he had been. All and all Harry had a lot to do; which hopefully would help him keep his mind off of other things.

 


	4. chapter three

Trolls, Bergens…and Harry?!

Summary- Harry after a despite attempt to get away from everything finds himself in a whole new world…but what's the dealing with these singing creatures that call themselves trolls? And what are these creatures called Bergens that he is being warned against…and most importantly what happened to him and why does he now have wings….and are those 'trolls' calling him a fairy!?

Disclaimer-I do not own Disney's Trolls or Harry Potter in anyway nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

Polls 

These polls are not on the home page, also last chapter to vote for some, and last chapter before we get to where the movie starts out.

** Harry’s wings should have what type of powder on them, it will be the top two that is there. **

parlaying poison (instead of sleeping)-2

deadly poison cause of the Basalisk-1

extremely strong sleeping powder-6

very strong healing powder-5

Other?

** What type of pairing, if there should be a pairing should be in this story? **

No pairing but Poppy/branch-4

Branch/Poppy/Harry-2

Harry/Creek-3

Guy diamond/Harry-2

Branch/Harry (If this wins it would they would be best friends instead of like brothers to each other)-1

Other?

** Also do you think Harry should be able to sing? What he should sound like? I was going with androgynous like but Not sure? **

Yes, Androgynous voice-2

Hypnotic voice-2

Singing causes plants to grow-2

No can’t sing at all-1

Surprisingly deep-2

Ideas?

 

Chapter three

            It had been about two months since Harry had thrown himself through the veil in an attempt to finally join his family in the afterlife. Only for that to go utterly wrong as the deadly Hallows decide to forcefully join within him and change all his plans. By quite literally changing what Harry was and transporting him to another place altogether, a place as far from the place of death that he had been seeking; at least as far as Harry could see it was.

This meant it had been a good two months since Harry had first woken up in a meadow, found out he had been alive when he had wanted to die, and turned utterly grey shortly after; in that order.

This meant that is had been two long months since Harry had found out just what he had been transformed into, since he had been found by King Peppy, the king of the trolls, and brought to what the king called the home tree; which as it sounds was the home of the trolls.

And during that time Harry had learned a lot, was still learning for that matter. Hell, he had learned a lot about himself, on what he had been turned into, on just the first hour he had been in the tree home for that matter. Not all of it good, but at the same time not all of it had been bad either.

One of the very first things Harry had learned about himself was the combination of going through the veil and having the Deadly Hallows merge with his magical core, had transformed him into something that was called a fairy in this place. Which as it turns out was quite a bit different from the Fairies that he had known about while in the wizarding world; which were often so vain and airheaded that they were used as a form of decorations.

 Harry could honestly say that he was very much glade for those differences now that he had become a Fairy, and that the information he had gained seemed like a blessing to him. Not to mention that he had also gained a promise from the King to let him look at more information about what he was later in after he had fully settled in. This proved to be rather valuable bit of help for Harry all things considering.

But this information seemed to have kind of been eclipsed and buried by the next bit of information Harry had found out. Not even minutes after he had gotten it the first bit of information, as well as the promise of more information, and this was because Harry had finally got a chance to get a good look at his reflection; instead of peering down at his body as he had done in the Meadow when he had first awoken at.

What Harry found out when he had done this was, pretty much what he had feared it would be when he heard the other’s reactions to him. Seeing as soon as he looked in the mirrors reflection he saw that on top of being transformed into a Fairy, which was now a completely grey and white one due to the loss of his family, he had also been deaged to what to Harry looked to be a seven years old child; maybe even younger than that.

When Harry saw this he instantly gained a rather bad headache and began to rub the bridge of his nose to help ease it. Because now he knew that the things he had been planning on doing, when he had first found out about being a fairy that is, just got a lot more difficult then what he would like.

 Seeing as Harry didn’t see king Peppy, or any of the other adult trolls that he had seen around the troll tree, easily letting him do what he had planned. Mainly because a lot of what he had planned would be seen as much to dangerous for a small child the age he looked to be doing.

Something which as time past Harry found out was both right, and at the same time wrong; odd as that may seem. It was right because in in the beginning, say the first week or so that Harry had first been brought to what he now called the troll tree a lot of the trolls there watched him as if he was one of their own children; not letting do anything they deemed too dangerous. While at the same time trying to get him to dance and sing like Harry saw all the other trolls, be the children or adults, doing. Trying to bring back his colors they had told him.

Which brought Harry to another thing he couldn’t help but quickly notice about the trolls around him, and that was that they seemed to be permanently happy at all time; annoyingly so at times. Always singing, smile and dancing. Always so bright and colorful, something which Harry really didn’t want to be around and often did his best to get as far away from as possible.

Which is why after a week or so of doing so the other trolls seemed to become more distance with him and didn’t watching him as often as they had before. Leaving Harry to do what he felt like when he felt like it; much this relief.

But at the same time as they did this Harry couldn’t hep but over hear them muttering about him being just like the other grey one, making Harry really curious about just who they were talking about. Even more so when King Peppy let it slip that the troll in question, that the others were comparing him to, had been the troll who had found him when he had first turned grey. Had been the one who had rushed over to get King Peppy so that he could help him.

That was how, over a week into his stay and troll tree that Harry found out who had been the one to save him, as well as found the one person in the troll tree he could get along with best.

The one troll he felt had to be the only troll there with common sense, a young grey troll with the name of Branch. Thinking on this Harry really couldn’t help but recall just how him and Branch had first met up.

 It had happened on a rather sunny day when several trolls had been attempting to get him to sing along with some of the younger trolls, out in the open in a place Harry noted had no real type of shelter around it. And they wanted him to sing and dance there about how happy he was for the sunny day, which was something Harry was having none of.

 In fact, Harry knowing just what they had planned had taken off running before they could attempt to drag him off anywhere near that. He had run straight to where he knew was an unpopulated part of the tree, a bit deeper in the forest, where a lot of the trolls didn’t go because it didn’t look as pretty as the other spots in the forest did. To Harry is was a perfect spot, with plenty of shelter if he was attacked as well as a good amount of useful natural growing supplies he could use in an emergence as well.

Harry had been planning on training with his wings some more, something he really hadn’t had much of a chance to do yet; despite how much he wanted to do so. Not to mention, he really wanted to try to find out more about his powers, be they the powders he was supposed to have in his wings or the nature twist his magic was supposed to have taken, that is when, lost in thought, Harry had found himself bumping into another troll; sending himself stumbling down.

Cursing himself for not being more observant Harry quickly got up from where he had fallen. Before looking at the grey troll he had bumped into, who was now standing right in front of him; having not been knocked down like Harry had been.

 As he did this Harry noticed that the troll in question looked to be about a year older than Harry’s current physical form was, not only that but it seemed that he was taking in every detail about Harry just like how Harry was doing to him.

Before the gray troll, who if Harry remembered correctly from what King Peppy had told him was the one who had first found him, and that he was called Branch, opened his mouth and asked him; trying to break the awkward silence that had covered them.

"So… what do you think about singing, dancing and generally being as loud and happy as you can be." Harry hearing this question raised a gray eyebrow before answering in a rather dry tone.

"In the middle of a forest, surrounded by predators that are just listening out for a chance to have prey like that? Do I look that stupid to you?" Harry noticed that grey troll in front of him seemed to approve of the answer he had given because it was with a slight smirk that the trolls raised his hand and said.

"Name's Branch and it's good to see someone here has something called common sense." Harry after hearing this couldn't help but feel that perhaps he found a kindred spirit among these way too happy trolls as reached over and grabbed Branches equally gray hand.

"Same, name's Harry but everyone else seems here seems to shorten it to Airy; most likely cause the wings or something silly like that. Not sure if I like that or not...even if it does fit in better here than my old name." Branch hearing this gave a slight frown before telling Harry.

“Well, I’m going to be calling you Harry seeing as that’s you name. Now would you like to help me get some supplies for my bunker, something tells me you know what kind of supplies are needed for survival and aren’t going to do something dumb like burst into random, loud, singing at just the wrong moment.” Harry hearing this gave a smirk to Branch, yeah, he got the feeling him and Branch were going to get along just fine.

And Harry had been right about that, now several weeks after they had first met up the two had become rather good friends, despite the lack of trust the two had between others, and the fact neither one of them seemed to want to let other in.

 Yet, despite this the two found that they could trust each other, and that they worked really well together; using each other’s knowledge to the best of their abilities to best prepare for anything the felt was necessary.

Over the weeks they had been together they had been able to do a lot more then they would have apart. In regards to Harry they had managed to find out that Harry what his magical powers now were, or as Branch believed found out where his fairy nature powers laid, which was the ability to grow and to some degree control plants. Something both Branch and he found extremely helpful for several things; most of which were for ways of surviving away from the troll tree.

 One of them being the fact that Harry had amazing knowledge about herbs, both from his past with potions as well as the instinctive gain he had gotten from him Fairy side. So, he knew a lot about how they can be used or stored. Be it in the food, drinks, healing, or several other things; including trade. 

More often than not because of his knowledge of plants, and the delicate care he had when used them had Harry being the one who made use of said herbs they had and because of this was the main one of the two who did the cooking something Harry had no problem with seeing as he found cooking,  and through it potion making, to be a rather soothing some;  which was something Harry found rather ironic considering his past.

On the other hand, the two hadn’t really been able to find much about the powders his wings were supposed to have. Other than the fact yes, he did have two different powders one of them being a bright green color and the other looked to be a golden color. However, it seemed that currently, rather it be because of the grey state he was in or his current age, Harry could only call forth the bright green powder.

Sadly, and not for the lack of trying, the two couldn’t find out quite what said green powder could do. This was mainly because, one Harry at the time couldn’t produce a whole lot of said power with out draining himself too much, two neither one wanted to test the powders on themselves or any other trolls on the chance the powder was a deadly as it looked to the two trolls.

Plus, Harry did remember the book saying the powders could be some really odd powers, like transfiguration, and Harry didn’t know how to reverse something like that in his current state, so he really didn’t want to risk hitting someone with something he didn’t know how to fix; at last currently he didn’t.

When if came to Branch, they were able to figure out that Branch seemed to naturally be stronger than most Trolls were, as well as a good deal tougher; it was like he was a natural born survivalist among the trolls.

They had also been able to find out that Branch seemed to have a good deal of skills when it came to hands on works, such as crafts, wood carving, and Pottery; which all really proved helpful when it came to actually making the things they needed in Branch’s new bunker.

Speaking of Branch’s bunker, the two had decided to both live in the bunker as a sort of roommates with each other, and with the fact that Harry could use his control over plants to help better protect, as well as, dig out the Bunker even better then it had been before only made things that much easier for the two only helped matters along.

 Honestly, they both had been able to figure out when it come to their survival two heads most certainly worked better then one, and perhaps it wasn’t so bad to have a friend instead of being alone.

The fact they both enjoyed the silence and understood the other really didn’t want to talk about why they had gone Grey in the first place, or about their emotions altogether for that matter, only made things better between the two.

However, on that note, it seemed that since Harry had befriended Branch, and showed some of the very same characteristics that Branch was well known for, the majority of the other trolls in the village seemed to ignore Harry; similar to how they treated Branch most of the time. 

Of course, except for when either he or Branch were trading herbs or similar things among them; then they seemed to treat them kindly.  Not that this fact bothered either of the two grey trolls, in fact it wasn’t something they were both rather happy about for the time being.

At the same time Harry got the feeling that this being ignored, this rather peaceful time was going to end rather quickly. A feeling that Branch seemed to share as well if the looks he keep shooting the area around them everything they left their Bunker meant anything. And a feeling that was proven a hundred percent true when a certain pink Princess, whom Harry had started to call the pink menace had finally found out about them.

 

 

A.n- Okay, Harry doesn't need glasses in this story and therefor doesn't notice that he no longer needs them because in his past, during the war, he got his eyes fixed by the way of a ritual; they are now they are better than ever.  The ritual in question gave him the senses, strength, and reflexes of his Animagus form in return for sacrificing the actual animal form; meaning Harry can now never transform into said form.  It was something he did it under great protest but knew it was needed to give him an edge during the war, so he did it anyway. I will most likely be bring this up in later chapters, as well as, more details about the war and how everyone died. But for now, and so everyone know, Harry doesn't have glasses and hasn't for several years, so he wouldn't notice that he didn't need them any long when he became a Fairy.

 


End file.
